Rain
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Naruto mencari serpihan ingatannya yang hilang tentang Sasuke./SN, Shounen-Ai, Oneshot!/RnR please?


Setetes air jatuh dari daun sebuah pohon rindang. Air sisa hujan semalam itu menetes jauh kebawah, lalu pecah diatas sebuah batu berlumut. Matahari pagi baru menampakkan sinarnya—namun sinarnya yang lemah karna awan-awan sisa hujan yang menutupinya membuat pencaran samar di air sungai yang mengalir tenang menjadi pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan suasana embun pagi itu.

Splash—

Air itu beriak—sebuah batu kecil dilempar kedalam sungai itu.

Dipinggir sungai, seseorang tengah duduk memandangi sungai yang semalam menunjukkan keganasannya. Ia menatap sisa riak air dari hasil lemparan batunya—berharap..

—jika bayangannya ada dipermukaan air sungai yang tenang tersebut.

.

#

.

**RAIN**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Shounen-Ai, AU, Death Chara, Onesided!Sasuke, Flashback, Oneshot! Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

.

#

.

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Suna, dijalan yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang kini hanya dipenuhi kendaraan beroda empat yang berhenti karna lampu merah ataupun berlalu begitu saja dan mencipratkan air hujan dari ban-ban mereka yang berputar.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak perkerjaannya dan beralih ke luar jendela, layar monitor dihadapan si pirang dipenuhi oleh note-note yang menghiasi desktopnya, ataupun jendela folder dan ms wordnya yang terbuka. Ia menatap jendela kantornya yang dibahasi oleh air hujan, bulir-bulirnya membuat pemandangan diluar sana jadi lebih menarik.

Ia pun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan malas menuju jendela yang tertutup itu dan menatap lebih intens keadaan diluar sana.

"Hujan.." gumamnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan tetesan hujan membasahi wajahnya. Dan berapa kalipun ia ingin merasakannya lagi—entah kenapa ia tak bisa berada dibawah tetesan hujan itu. Ia selalu melindungi dirinya dari awan hitam yang menurunkan tetes-tetes air tersebut.

Tersadar dari menungnya yang cukup lama—Naruto yang sedang berada dibawah kendali perkerjaan yang membuatnya stres, akhirnya mengakhiri kegiatan termenungnya dan berbalik badan menuju meja kerja.

Sejenak—

—ia merasa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri ditengah jalan sana, dibawah hujan.

Dan ketika ia melihatnya kembali—hanya kosong yang ia dapati.

Dering telpon membuatnya berlari menuju meja kerja.

**OoOoO**

Hujan masih mengguyur, walau begitu jam kerjanya telah selesai dan ia pun tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat yang selalu membuatnya stres tersebut.

Dibawah payung yang ia genggam, Naruto melangkah diantara para pejalan kaki yang juga menggunakan payung menuju stasiun ataupun menuju tempat lain. Disebuah persimpangan, lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah dan berada berdesakan dengan para pejalan kaki lain menunggu lampu hijau.

Mobil-mobil berlalu lalu-lalang dengan pelan, hujan membuat jalanan terasa licin dan para pengendara tak ingin berurusan dengan hukum jika mereka menaikan kecepatan dihari seperti ini.

Naruto mendongak, menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan dan ia yang berlindung dibawah payung. Ia lalu menunduk, menatap jika tali sepatunya terlepas, dan syukurnya terikat dengan baik. Ia pun menatap kedepan, menatap para pejalan kaki diseberang sana yang sama dengannya. Menunggu lampu merah para pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

Lalu matanya terpaku pada sosok pria bersurai raven. Sosok itu menatapnya, dan Naruto terpana pada sosok yang tak terlindungi dari payung tersebut. Membiarkan tetesan hujan membasahinya, menunjukkan betapa bebasnya ia. Ditambah.. pakaian putihnya yang kontras dengan para pejalan kaki yang menggunakan jas yang didominasi warna gelap—membuatnya seakan orang yang paling berbeda disana.

TAP—!

Suara langkah kaki melangkah serentak, mendorong Naruto maju dan mengikuti langkah kaki pejalan lainnya. Mata birunya terus tertuju pada sosok yang juga menyebrang bersama pejalan kaki diseberang, ia pun berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang sosok yang ia kenal tersebut. Hingga ia dan sosok itu berada tepat berdampingan—Naruto masih tak bisa mengingatnya.

Hingga saat ia berada diseberang dari orang tersebut—ia pun menghentikan langkah. Berbalik badan, memandang sosok yang telah hilang diantara lautan manusia.

"Sasuke.."

**OoOoO**

Apartemen Naruto hanya apartemen sederhana dan cukup kecil. Dari pintu depan, disisi kanannya terdapat kompor tempat ia memasak serta bak cuci piring kecil juga kulkas kecil. Masuk sedikit kedalam, disebelah kirinya terdapat kamar tempat ia tidur dengan keadaannya yang berantakan. Beberapa langkah dari kamarnya, tepat diseberang, terdapat kamar mandi yang selalu menjadi tempat utama ia menghilangkan penat. Dan dua langkah dari kamarnya—terdapat sofa kecil, meja dan tv lcd yang menghiasi apartemen kecilnya.

Ah—Jangan lupakan aquarium bundar yang terdapat seekor ikan koki berwarna oren dan pernak-pernik aquariumnya.

Dan kini—sang pirang berada diatas sofa, terbaring dengan wajah tertutup majalah yang tadi ia ambil dari kotak post apartemennya. Ia begitu lelah, sangat sangat lelah.

Bel apartemennya terpaksa menyadarkan pria berusia 26 tahun itu dari alam hitamnya yang sedang menuju dunia mimpi—ia beranjak, berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu, dan tak sengaja menyenggol rak buku yang ada menempel didinding luar kamarnya.

Tak memperdulikan sebuah buku tebal terjatuh—Naruto lebih mementingkan pria pengantar makanan diluar sana.

Creak—

"Ichiraku ramen-ssu!" pengantar ramen itu berseru riang. Naruto menerima mangkok ramen yang diberikan padanya, dan tak lupa ia pun membayar ramen yang telah ia beli.

Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto langsung melangkah menuju ruang tengahnya dengan mangkok ramen panas dikantong yang tengah ia genggam. Mangkok ramen itu berada diatas meja tepat dihadapan sofanya, ia pun mengambil remot dan menyalakan tv.

Mangkok ramen itu mengeluarkan uap panas, harumnya kaldu ramen itu pun menggoda Naruto dan langsung menyantapnya dengan sepasang sumpit. Ia makan begitu lahap, mata birunya pun tak lepas dari berita cuaca ditelevisi. Dan ketika haus menyerangnya—Naruto beranjak dan mengambil segelas air dari dapur dan kembali lagi kedepan tv.

Tapi sebelum bokongnya menyentuh sofa—Naruto melihat buku tebal tergeletak diatas lantai. Buku tebal berwarna hijau itu terasa asing, namun sangat membuat Naruto merindukan buku itu. Hingga ia pun menaruh gelasnya dan melupakan ramennya untuk mengambil buku tebal berdebu itu dan membawanya keatas pangkuan. Tv yang tadi menemaninya pun ia matikan demi menikmati buku tebal dipangkuannya.

Buku bersampul hijau polos itu ternyata sebuah album tua. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat membuka album hijau itu dan menemukan potretnya yang tertawa lebar bersama sang ayah dan ibunya ketika kecil.

Dibalik lembar itu, terdapat foto keluarga besarnya dan potret-potret ia yang berulang tahun kelima. Dan dilembar selanjutnya—

"Sasuke.."

—terdapat potret seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang tersenyum bersamanya sambil memegang sebatang eskrim. Ia dibawa ingatannya ke masa lalu.

.

.

"Kaa-chan! Hayaku!" si pirang berlari cepat, lalu berhenti dan berbalik badan. "Kaa-chan!"

"Argh! Kau diam saja disana, Naruto!" ibunya berseru kesal. Penanjakkan yang mereka daki ini bukanlah tanjakkan yang mudah ,belum lagi terik matahari menguras habis tenaga mereka.

Naruto berlari kembali pada ibunya, bersembunyi dibalik Kushina dan mendorong tubuh sang ibu agar langkahnya lebih cepat menuju puncak.

"Aaargh—ceepaaat! Nanti eskrimnya keburu habis, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina tersenyum jahil, ia memberatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto hingga bocah enam tahun pun sekuat tenaga mendorong ibunya maju.

"Kaa-chaaaannn!"

"Ha'i.. ha'i..." dan karna iba menggrogotinya, Kushina pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya menuju punjak tanjakan untuk langsung menemukan sebuah kedai eskrim yang ramai oleh anak-anak.

Naruto berlari kegirangan menuju kedai eskrim tersebut.

Kushina memberikan uang 100 yen pada Naruto dan si pirang pun berlari menuju antrian yang didominasi anak-anak. Sang ibu pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Sumimasen.." Kushina menoleh pada seorang ibu bersurai hitam yang datang bersama dua anak lelakinya. "Anda Namikaze-san yang baru pindah itu 'kan?"

"Ah.. Benar! Benar!" Kushina mengangguk, lalu tersenyum pada wanita dihadapannya, "Aku Kushina Namikaze, senang bertemu dengan Anda..."

"Mikoto.." wanita itu tersenyum, "Mikoto Uchiha.."

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san.. aku belum sempat berbaur dengan tetangga sekitar. Jadi.." Kushina tersenyum miris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Rumah Anda.. yang mana?"

Wanita bersurai raven itu tersenyum geli, "Aku tepat tinggal disebelah rumahmu, Namikaze-san.." ia tertawa geli, dan Kushina meminta maaf beberapa kali. "Tidak apa-apa.. aku maklumkan pada ibu muda seperti mu,"

"Hahaha,, gomenasai.. gomen.."

"Nah.." Wanita itu melirik kedua anaknya, "Ini putra pertama ku, Itachi, dan yang bungsu Sasuke.." ia mendorong bahu kedua anaknya untuk berkenalan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Ujar mereka serentak sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Oh ya—" Kushina membalikkan badan, memanggil si pirang yang berada diurutan ketiga dari depan. Sempat menolak karna ia sebentar lagi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—tapi akhirnya Naruto yang sejak tadi menatap ibunya, menuruti kehendak sang ibu dan berjalan menuju ibunya. "Ini putra semata wayangku.." Kushina mencubit kedua pipi anaknya, "Namanya Naruto, usianya baru enam tahun."

"Salam kenal.." ujar Naruto dengan pipi menggembung karna ia terpaksa mengulang antrian.

"Enam tahun? Wah.. seusia dengan Sasuke-kun t ernyata!" ia menepuk kepala putra bungsunya, "Tolong kerja samanya ya, Naruto-kun!"

"Ha'i!"

Acara perkenalan dua keluarga itu dihiasi oleh perbincangan oleh dua wanita dewasa, sedangkan yang anak-anak pun terpaksa terdampar diantrian panjang kedai eskrim dengan rengutan diwajah.

"Apa ibumu tukang bicara, Sasuke?"

Bocah raven yang berada dibelakang si pirang menatap tajam Naruto yang seenaknya memanggil akrab nama depannya, "Ibumu juga tukang bicara, Usuratonkachi."

"HEE?! KAU MEMANGGIL KU APA?!" dan sebelum perkelahian ada diantara dua bocah berisik itu—sang tertua pun melerainya dengan berada diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau memotong antrianku, baka aniki?"

"Kau diam saja, baka otoutou."

Naruto menatap kedua saudara itu lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kalian akrab ya?"

"Nggak/tidak sama sekali."

Dua saudara yang terpaut 7 tahun itu membuat senyum Naruto merekah lebar.

Tak terasa sore menjelang, setelah mendapatkan eskrim idaman mereka dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju rumah—ketiga bocah yang tadinya saling melemparkan kata-kata ejekan kinipun tertawa bersama sambil memakan eskrim.

Gemas melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tertawa lebar bersama teman barunya, Kushina pun mengambil potret mereka.

"Say 'chese'!"—Klik!

.

.

Ramen yang tersisa sedikit itu dingin tanpa disentuh oleh pemiliknya, Naruto terpaku dengan foto pertama yang menunjukkan sosok yang telah lama ia lupakan. Dan akibat foto pertama dimana ia dan Sasuke berkenalan pertama kalinya—ia diseret ke masa-masa lalunya bersama Sasuke yang terkubur dalam.

Membalik lembar selanjutnya karna potret ia bersama Sasuke baru itu saja—ia pun terus mencari fotonya bersama Sasuke dialbum tebal itu.

Hingga ia menemukan foto kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga lembar album terakhir yang kosong.

Sebuah potret-potret ia bersama Sasuke selama yang ia ingat.

Betapa ia sangat ingat kenapa lembar ke delapan album ini dan seterusnya hanya dihiasi oleh potret ia dan Sasuke. Betapa ia tau.. sangat, sangat tau.. kalau—

"Sasuke.."

—ia mencintai Sasuke.

.

.

Seiring waktu dan mendewasanya mereka, mereka yang dulu hanya bocah yang selalu berkelahi—kini telah berubah menjadi dua sahabat yang sangat amat akrab. Tak disangka oleh siapapun jika Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjadi sahabat akrab. Padahal saat mereka disekolah dasar, mereka akan saling berkelahi dan membuat lebam pada lawannya. Hingga semua berubah ketika mereka di menengah pertama.

Dimana seluruh bocah menjalankan pendewasaannya melalui menengah pertama. Mengenal orang-orang baru, tertarik pada lawan jenis, menjalin pertemanan luas dengan siapapun disana. Dan Sasuke juga Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh anak menengah pertama lainnya.

Hingga suatu hari Naruto tertarik pada lawan jenisnya.

Seorang wanita muda berusia 19 tahun yang berkerja pada sekolahnya sebagai dokter kesehatan sekolah. Wanita yang menjadi bahan perbincangan para anak lelaki disana, dan pujaan hati Naruto.

"Kau? Kau suka dengan Sakura-san?" Sasuke memakan sandwichnya, nada cemooh yang tadi dilontarkan olehnya membuat kesal Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sakura-san cantik, pintar, dan.. dan.."

"Sudahlah.. kau akan kalah bersaing, Naruto." Sasuke tak memperdulikan Naruto, "Terima saja nasibmu."

Naruto menaruh kepalanya keatas meja, "Mana bisa begitu." Ia menggembungkan pipi, "Aku juga mau merasakan pacaran, Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu pacaran saja."

Naruto mendongak menatapnya, "Dengan siapa? Kau?"

"Um? Entahlah.." Sasuke menelan sandwichnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke...! kau mau kemana?"

"Beli minuman."

Diluar kelas, wajah putih Sasuke—merona merah.

**OoOoO**

Sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidur Naruto akhirnya menyadarkan si pirang dari alam mimpi. Naruto membuka mata dan tersadar jika ia tertidur disofa dengan posisi yang tak enak bagi tubuhnya. Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan tak sengaja album yang berada diatas dadanya jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto.

Mata birunya pun tertuju pada sebuah foto ia dan sahabatnya tengah dibawah bunga sakura dengan gakuran nasional milik sekolah menengah pertamanya.

"Sakura...-san."

Naruto beranjak dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengetik sebuah nama pada smarthphonenya.

[Sakura-san: +81xxxxx]

Ia menekan tombol 'call' dan menunggu.

Tut—Tut—

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Sakura-san?"

"_Naruto?"_

.

.

"A—Aku menyukaimu!"

Pertanyaan cinta Naruto dihadapan Sakura—dan Sasuke yang tercengang—membuat suasana awkward diruang kesehatan.

Sasuke yang cedera kaki sehabis latihan sepak bola—terpaksa tercengang dan sempat menahan nafas saat sahabatnya menyatakan cinta pada dokter sekolah, Sakura Haruno.

Deg.. Deg..

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, cintanya yang telah ia pendam selama tiga tahun akhirnya terucapkan. Dan doa-doa pun ia latunkan dalam hati.

"Maaf, Naruto.." si pirang mendongak, menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu yang menatapnya sedih. "Aku berterima kasih karna kau menyukai ku. Tapi.." mata Naruto teralih sendiri pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. "—aku sudah bertunangan."

Dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

"Kau ingin resign, Naruto?" pria berusia lima puluhan itu menatap Naruto. "Padahal aku senang dengan kerja kerasmu di perusahaanku, nak." Ia berujar sedih. "Jika bisa kau jangan berhenti. Aku bisa menaikan gajimu. Dan jika kau membutuhkan cuti akan ku berikan, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti pada bosnya, "Aku sangat tersanjung, Orochimaru-sama." Ujarnya, ia lalu menunduk. "Tapi ini sudah keputusan ku."

"Apa keluargamu mengalami kesulitan didesa Konoha?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Naruto menatap mata ular bosnya, "Aku hanya merindukan desa dan ingin pulang. Mungkin aku akan membantu perternakan ayahku."

"Sayang sekali.." sang bos mendesah kecewa, "Tapi itu sudah keputusanmu. Aku sudah tak bisa mengganggunya lagi." Ia menjulurkan tangan, "Senang bisa berkerja sama dengan mu, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto menjabat tangan itu. "Sungguh kehormatan besar bisa berkerja sama selama ini denganmu, Orochimaru-sama."

**OoOoO**

Naruto menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara yang sepi tersebut. Ia berhenti, melepaskan penatnya dan menghirup udara segar desanya yang telah ia tinggal selama 7 tahun.

Mendadak ribuan rindu menusuk hatinya.

Ia rindu ibunya, ia rindu ayahnya, keluarganya, temannya, dan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menyeret kopernya pergi menuju halte bus yang ia tau..

Entah kapan datangnya.

.

.

"Kita sekarang...

ANAK SMA!"

Seruan riang si pirang menarik perhatian para murid baru Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke yang menjadi temannya hanya mendengus karna melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang berlebihan.

"Selamat, Naruto, Sasuke!" tepuk tangan menyertai mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap kedua orang tua mereka yang bertepuk tangan dengan senyum sumringah. "Kalian sudah dewasa sekarang." Ujar Mikoto, "Berlakulah seperti orang dewasa yang sebenarnya."

"Baik!"

"Nah. Naruto, Sasuke—tersenyum! Aku akan memotret kalian!"

Blitz yang sejenak menyilaukan mereka—tak bisa memudarkan aura bahagia mereka yang telah menjadi anak menengah atas.

Dimana disinilah penentuan pendewasaan dimulai.

.

.

"Tuan?" seseorang menepuk Naruto yang tertidur dihalte bus, "Tuan?" dan tepukan ketiga akhirnya membangunkan Naruto dari alam mimpi. "Anda ingin pulang kemana?"

Naruto menegakkan posisinya, album yang ada dipangkuannya terbuka dan menunjukkan potret kebahagian ia bersama Sasuke dihari pertamanya menjadi siswa menengah atas. Dan potret-potret itu pun menghiasi dua lembar bolak-balik album tebal tersebut.

"Ah.. aku berhenti di perternakkan Namikaze saja." Ujar Naruto, ia segera menutup album fotonya dan membenahi barang bawaannya dari kota.

"Biar saya bantu.." ujar pemuda yang membantu Naruto, ia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Diatas bus yang melaju sedang menuju perternakkan Namikaze selama 20 menit, Naruto hanya memandangi tiap lembar fotonya dan Sasuke dihari pertama masuk Konoha Gakuen tersebut.

Terbesit dipikirannya—

'Sudah berapa lama aku melupakan Sasuke? Dan kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?'

Ia memandangi langit sore desa Konoha.

Dan makin lama.. rindunya terhadap Sasuke makin membuncah.

**OoOoO**

Tok—Tok—

—ceklek—

"Naruto?"

"Tadaima, kaa-chan.."

"Na—Naruto?!"

Peluk hangat yang diterima oleh Naruto membuat senyum Naruto mengembang dan disertai air mata. Kenapa ia bisa memilih hidup jauh dari keluarga hangatnya? Kenapa ia bisa meninggalkan ibunya tercinta? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Naruto.." pelukan itu mengerat, Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk sang ibu.

"Tadaima.. kaa-chan.." ulangnya.

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas, Kushina mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras menyambut sang anak satu-satunya.

"Okaeri, Naruto.. Aku sangat senang kau kembali, sayang.."

"Aku juga, kaa-chan."

Kushina dengan sang anak berbincang ringan diambang pintu, hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan segera menyuruh anaknya masuk. Ia pun membantu membawakan barang-barang anaknya, tapi Naruto melarang karna kondisi fisiknya tak semuda dulu dan Naruto memilih membawa barangnya sendiri.

Dan tak lama ketika ia tiba dirumah, sang ayah yang baru pulang—langsung menghambur pada anak semata wayangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku baru saja mau mengirimkan mu uang, Naruto.." sang ayah tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak usah, aku bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri, tou-chan.." sentilan diterima Naruto pada keningnya, "Kau memang sudah dewasa, tapi kau masih dibawah tanggung jawab kami, Naruto."

"Ha'i.. ha'i.." ia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ehem.. daripada kalian berdiri dan melelahkan kaki sambil bercerita—bagaimana kalau makan malam dulu?"

Naruto langsung maju lebih dulu dibanding ayahnya.

"Tentu! Akan kuhabiskan masakan, kaa-chan!"

Hangat yang rindukan selama ini—akhirnya terbalaskan disini.

Tetap saja..

..ada yang hilang dari perasaannya.

**OoOoO**

Setelah berbincang lama dengan ayah-ibunya sambil menikmati makan malam, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan penat dengan berendam diair hangat lalu langsung menuju kamarnya yang telah lama ia tinggal.

Tak disangka kamarnya yang ia kira akan berdebu dan dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba—malah bersih dan rapi. Ia yakin setiap harinya sang ibu selalu membereskan kamarnya.

Sama seperti dulu.

Dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah serta handuk yang melilit lehernya—Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan membanting badan.

Lampu kamar yang menyala sedikit menyilaukan mata. Sesaat ia termenung menatap lampu kamarnya sebelum ia duduk dan menatap keluar jendela yang tepat diatas kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya. Tampak sebuah jendela diluar sana yang berhadapan tepat dengannya—tertutupi tirai menandakan tak ada penghuni disana.

Naruto menghela nafas, bertanya-tanya..

'Dimana Sasuke? Dimana keluarganya?'

Dan sepanjang yang ia ingat—ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke saat itu—sungguh, ingatannya samar-samar tentang peristiwa itu—lalu mereka kembali akrab namun tak seakrab dulu, dan ketika.. ketika kelulusan mereka dari Konoha gakuen—mereka berpisah.

Ingatan itu mengabur—tapi Naruto yakin itulah yang terjadi dulu.

Mungkin Sasuke dan keluarganya menyusul Itachi sang anak tertua di London. Mungkin saja.

Teralih dari jendela pada album yang ia letakkan diatas meja tepat disebelah ranjangnya, Naruto mengambil album hijau itu dan kembali membukanya. Menatap satu-persatu foto yang telah ia lihat hingga akhirnya berhenti pada foto terakhirnya bersama Sasuke.

Foto ketika mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola ketika festival.

Senyum merekah dibibir Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan betapa bahaginya ia. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa—

Ia tak ingat dengan foto dan kejadian sebenarnya dalam potret itu.

Hingga akhirnya tak terasa mimpi menjemputnya.

**OoOoO**

Beberapa hari setelah didesa, Naruto menjalani hari-harinya dengan membantu sang ayah mengurusi perternakan. Hari-harinya dipenuhi tawa dan senyum, berbeda jauh saat ia di Suna yang hanya berkutat pada komputer dan perkerjaan. Walau begitu, dia tetap saja berlari menuju tempat teduh ketika hujan turun.

"Tidak mau bermain hujan?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Tou-chan.."

Minato tertawa geli, "Yah.. anak laki-laki ku sudah dewasa ternyata."

"Hentikanlah, tou-chan.."

"Ha'i.. ha'i.."

Suara hujan yang membasahi tanah menjadi background mereka, Minato tampak beberapa kali ingin bicara namun akhirnya ia urungkan.

"Tou-chan.. katakanlah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Minato mendongak menatap air hujan yang jatuh dari atap kandang ternaknya. "Terakhir kali.. kau sangat membenci berada disini."

Naruto menatapnya, "Kau bercanda? Aku malah mencintai tempat ini, tou-chan.."

"10 tahun sudah ternyata.."

Naruto tertawa tak enak, "Sebenarnya apa yang tou-chan bicarakan sih?"

Minato menatap anaknya, sedih terpatri diwajah tampan sang ayah yang mulai termakan usia. "Aku memang tak suka dengan keadaanmu saat itu, Naruto." Jeda, "Tapi aku membenci kau yang memutuskan membuang segala yang terjadi disini. Hingga kau tak menghubungi kami bertahun-tahun.."

Naruto terdiam, mulutnya terkunci rapat, ia tak memungkuri hal itu.. tapi..

"Tou-chan.. apa kau tau alasan ku pergi ke Suna?" Naruto menatap hujan, "Apa kau tau kenapa aku membenci hujan?" airmatanya turun tanpa bisa ia tahan, "Kenapa... Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sasuke?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup Minato—ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

**OoOoO**

Sejak foto terakhir dialbum hijau miliknya—Naruto tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi dengan ia dan Sasuke. Selintas ingatan yang mengabur memenuhi pemikirannya. Disaat mereka bertengkar—kembali berbaikan—perpisahan—dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan ia ingin sekali mengingat tentang mereka kembali.

Satu demi satu.. Ia ingin kembali mengingat tentang mereka.

Tut—tut—tut—klik!

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Sakura-san?"

"_Naruto? Ada apa?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Sasuke padamu."

Hening disana.. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

"Aku ingin.. Mengingatnya kembali."

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

"Apapun nanti yang ku ingat—akan ku terima."

**OoOoO**

Foto-foto yang ada diatas meja makan itu tidak membantu sama sekali tentang ingatan Naruto. Dan si pirang hanya bisa meringis kesal.

"Kau harus tenang Naruto.." bujuk wanita yang telah menikah itu.

Mata biru Naruto menatapi satu persatu potretnya dan Sasuke. Mencari ingatan yang telah hilang—walau tak berhasil.

Dihadapan Naruto terdapat beberapa foto. Potret mereka yang tak lagi berdua, potret mereka yang tak lagi menunjukkan senyum bahagia atau senyum jahil. Potret mereka yang tak lagi menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka selama ini.

"Sakura-san.." ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya. "Apa yang terjadi... sebenarnya?"

Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia mengeleng, "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Naruto. Kau yang memintanya dulu."

Mata biru Naruto berhenti pada satu potret. Difoto itu terdapat beberapa orang yang dikenal Naruto—teman sekelasnya—juga Sasuke yang jauh dari Naruto dan tampak sedih. Sedangkan ia..

Tersenyum lebar.

Walau ia yakin, itu bukan senyum sebenarnya dari ia.

Difoto itu juga seluruh siswa menggunakan jas hujan dan berhujan ria didaalam hutan...

"Sakura-san.." Naruto menatap Sakura, "Foto ini.." ia menunjuk foto yang ia lihat tadi. "Ini dimana? Dan.. apa yang aku lakukan disana?"

Sakura menatap foto tersebut, ia menggali ingatannya. "Itu perkemahan yang kalian lakukan saat musim panas. Kau yang mengusulkan perkemahan, Naruto.." Naruto menatap Sakura yang mengigit bibirnya. Ragu ingin bercerita.

"Kau tak perlu menceritakannya, Sakura-san.." ia melihat foto itu, menatap potret Sasuke. "Jika bisa.. kau tunjukkan saja padaku dimana tempat ini.."

**OoOoO**

Perkemahan Yamanaka.

Perkemahan yang terletak ditengah hutan Konoha. Ditempuh selama dua jam dari pusat desa dan melewati jalanan yang bergelombang. Perkemahan ini milik teman masa sekolahnya Sakura, perkemahan yang menjadi saksi sebuah kejadian antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ketika mereka sampai disana, mereka disambut oleh wanita pirang bersama anaknya yang sangat senang menyambut tamu jauh yang datang.

Tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan mereka. Ia malah berjalan menyusuri hutan, mengikuti keinginannya dan ingatannya yang mengabur.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

DEG—

DEG—

DEG—

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, langkah kakinya menapak tanah-tanah basah yang diakibatkan hujan beberapa saat lalu. Dari awalnya ia hanya berjalan, ia kini berlari. Mengikuti ingatannya yang mulai terkuak kembali. Ia berlari dipinggir sungai yang arusnya sangat deras.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

DEG!

Ia berhenti.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan perlahan membalikkan badan. Ingatannya kembali.. Ingatannya kembali menerornya.

Sakura yang tengah berlari menyusulnya—diingatannya adalah Sasuke.

Orang yang ia cintai—

Berlari cepat, mencoba menyusulnya. Mengatakan sebuah kalimat agar ia mau berhenti berlari. Memintanya agar berhenti.

Ia tak mau mendengarnya. Ia tak mau memandang Sasuke. Ia membenci Sasuke.

Ingatan itu.. Tergambar jelas dimatanya.

Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang—ketika ia menatap wajah khawatir Sasuke—ketika hujan deras mengguyur mereka—ketika sungai mengalir deras nan ganas—ketika...

—Sasuke tergelincir dan jatuh kedalam sungai.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya—mengejar—

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"NARUTO!"

**OoOoO**

Sasuke menatap dalam diam Naruto yang tengah bersenang-senang dipantai bersama teman-temannya. Ombak laut yang membahasi tubuh Naruto tak membuat si pirang merasa takut jika bisa saja ombak itu menyeretnya kedalam laut. Dan Sasuke.. hanya duduk diatas sebuah batu besar yang terdapat dipantai tersebut.

Ia tak berani dengan air sebanyak itu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Ayo kesini!" seruan dari salah satu temannya membuat Sasuke tersadar. Anak berusia 12 tahun itu menggeleng dan memeluk erat kakinya. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Teriakan temannya berhenti ketika si pirang menjelaskan sesuatu. Tapi karna tak percaya, temannya tersebut mengajak yang lain untuk menjemput Sasuke dan membopongnya ke air laut.

Ia pun meronta sejadi-jadinya, dan bisa ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri—jika Naruto berteriak marah pada teman-temannya yang membopong tubuhnya menuju laut.

Dan ketika kesabaran si pirang habis—Sasuke hanya terduduk dengan mata terbelalak dan jantung berdegup sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia bisa merasakan betapa ketakutannya membuat ia hampir menggila.

"SIALAN! AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADA KALIAN, BUKAN?! SASUKE PHOBIA AIR!" suara tendangan terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

Bayangan yang menutupi Sasuke akhirnya membuat si raven mendongak dan menatap si pirang yang berurai air mata dengan tangan terkepal.

"Ka—Kau tak perlu takut lagi, Sasuke.." Sasuke ingin tetawa geli melihat sahabatnya yang berkelahi dan menang—namun ia menangis juga. Tapi ketakutan yang masih menggrogotinya tak bisa membuat Sasuke melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia hanya terpaku pada wajah Naruto yang memerah. "A—Ayo pulang.."

Uluran tangan Naruto pun disambut Sasuke.

Disore hari yang mendung itu, Sasuke hampir merasakan ketakutan luar biasanya dan Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu karna ia yang ketakutan karna ulah jahil teman-temannya.

Didalam perjalanan pulang saat itu, Sasuke tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Begitu juga si pirang.

Tap—

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, ia memandang Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Hujan.." ia mendongak, merasakan gerimis yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Ayo kita bermain hujan!"

Dan senyum lebar itu menghiasi wajah Naruto, hingga membuat Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Baik!"

Sasuke memang membenci air, tapi ia mencintai hujan.

Karna ketika disaat itulah ia berani menghadapi tetesan air yang banyak tersebut. Dan disaat itu jugalah Naruto akan selalu tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

Sasuke mengangumi si pirang.

Sasuke yang selama ini menjahilinya, membuat si pirang kesal dan sampai menangis—itu karna semata ia kagum dan iri pada Naruto yang berani dengan apapun. Dan ia tau.. Naruto sangatlah mencintai hujan.

Naruto mencintai hujan, ia berani pada genangan air yang banyak seperti sungai, kolam renang ataupun laut—sesuatu yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sesuatu yang mengungguli dirinya dan tak bisa ia setarakan.

Dan Sasuke menyukai hal itu.

Ia.. menyukai Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" si pirang berteriak dihadapannya, Sasuke hanya bisa menutup buku dan akhirnya memandang Naruto. "Lihat!" sebuah plester luka terdapat disikunya, ia pun tersenyum bodoh pada Sasuke. "Sakura-san memasangkannya untuk ku!"

"Astaga.." Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Jangan katakan kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh dan terluka hanya untuk bertemu Sakura-san?"

"Yep! Kau benar sekali, Sasuke!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

Perginya Naruto dari hadapan Sasuke membuat si raven menunduk dalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa kesal jika sahabat bodohnya itu hanya melukai diri demi orang yang ia sukai.

Andai ia tahu..

Kalau Sasuke menyukainya lebih dari rasa suka-sukaannya pada dokter sekolah itu.

.

.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura-san, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memakan bentonya hikmat tanpa memperdulikan temannya yeng beroceh ria.

"SASUKEEE~!"

Setelah meminum air mineralnya, akhirnya Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. "Itu terserah pada mu, usuratonkachi!" ia kembali menatap bentonya, kesal karna Naruto. "Kau tau anak-anak yang nembak Sakura-san hanya akan berakhir patah hati 'kan?" ia memakan bentonya lagi.

"Teman macam apa kau, teme?! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali! Mungkin saja aku beruntung!" Ia menyombongkan diri, senyuman si pirang membuat Sasuke kesal dan akhirnya menggeplak kepala pirang Naruto. "ITTE, TEME!"

"Heh.. Aku doa 'kan kau ditolak seperti yang lainnya, Naruto."

"Kita lihat saja, weeeek~"

"Tch."

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan tertatih menuju ruang kesehatan. Sore sudah mulai menjelang dan peristiwa ia terkena tendangan tak sengaja dari temannya membuat pergelangan kakinya terasa sakit. Dan kesalnya—si pirang bodoh yang bolos latihan itu, entah kemana. Padahal ia butuh pertolongan Naruto.

Tok—Tok—

"Masuklah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan. "Cedera kaki karna Neji, hm?"

Sasuke berkedip heran pada Sakura.

"Huh? Benar ya?" wanita berambut pink itu tertawa. Ia mengambil peralatannya dan dibawa kedekat Sasuke. "Semua anak klub sepak bola pasti akan ke ruang kesehatan jika mendapat bagian latihan bersama Neji." Sakura membalutkan perban khusus pada pergelangan kaki Sasuke, "Dan saranku.. jangan memancing Neji one-on-one denganmu."

Sasuke mengangguk menerima saran sang dokter itu. "Ouch—

"Maafkan aku.."

Hening mendera mereka, beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memperhatikan jari-jari lentik sang dokter mengobati pergelangan kakinya. Tapi semua mendadak berubah ketika—

"A—Aku menyukaimu!"

—Naruto datang dan menyatakan cintanya secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terpaku, tak percaya jika Naruto benar-benar melakukannya. Dan ia pun perlahan menunduk menahan sakit—Naruto benar-benar mencintai Sakura ternyata.

"Maaf, Naruto.." si pirang mendongak, menatap wanita berambut merah muda itu yang menatapnya sedih. "Aku berterima kasih karna kau menyukai ku. Tapi.." mata Naruto teralih sendiri pada sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. "—aku sudah bertunangan."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat kaget dan raut sedih diwajahnya—membuat Sasuke ingin berdiri dan merangkul kawannya.

Tapi raut itu tergantikan senyum miris lalu tawa yang sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke.. Aku pasti ditolak, Sakura-san.." Sasuke bisa melihat si cengeng itu ingin menangis, "Ternyata doa Sasuke terkabul."

Sasuke tak bisa menggapai kawannya saat itu. Ia hanya diam, menatap si pirang yang diam sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berlari pergi setelah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sasuke yakin Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu.

"Sasuke.. Bisa kau sampaikan maafku pada Naruto?" Sakura menatapnya penuh mohon.

"Baik.."

Sasuke sepertinya makin mengubur dalam keinginannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.

Ia takut ditolak seperti itu.

.

.

Persahabatan mereka berlanjut pada masa menengah atas. Sasuke bersyukur jika persahabatan mereka tak terpecah sedikit pun pasca pernyataan cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Dan malah, Sakura yang telah menolak Naruto meminta si pirang untuk menjadi adik angkatnya.

Walau diakui oleh Naruto itu hanya menyakitkan hatinya—tapi ia terima dan memutuskan merubah rasa sukanya pada Sakura kearah persaudaraan. Dan Sasuke sedikit lega dengan keputusan Sakura tersebut.

Setidaknya.. Walau mungkin percuma—ia ingin juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Hari itu..

Ketika Naruto tak pergi sekolah dan tak mau menerima telpon dari Sasuke—si raven memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura yang belakangan itu menjadi teman bincangnya.

Perbincangan singkat antara Sasuke dan Sakura membuahkan hasil.

"_Aku tau itu akan menyakitinya, Sasuke,, tapi akan sangat menyakitkan jika aku melakukan pernikahan tanpa memberitahunya."_

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, memandang jendela diseberang sana yang menampakkan si pirang yang menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-san.."

"_Tolong sampaikan maafku, Sasuke-kun.."_

"Pastinya.."

Nyatanya—Sasuke tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Narto secara langsung.

.

.

Surat panggilan dari sekolah ternyata membuat Kushina marah besar dan memaksa Naruto masuk sekolah. Sasuke bahkan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Kushina memohon pada kepala sekolah Konoha gakuen untuk tidak mengeluarkan anaknya dan Naruto yang berwajah tak minat.

Sasuke tau separah apa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto ketika itu.

"Yo, Sasuke." Naruto menyapanya yang memang sejak kedatangan Naruto ke sekolah—ia ikuti. "Kau pasti sudah diberi kabar oleh Sakura-san, bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Kalau begitu carilah pakaian yang pantas untuk pesta pernikahannya. Kita akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura-san."

Sasuke tau Naruto tak menatapnya ketika berbicara. Ia tau kalau Naruto takut melihatkan sisi lemahnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

Betapa ia takut ditinggal oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

Pasca pernikahan Sakura diakhir musim gugur—Naruto tampak masih down karna menerima kenyataan jika orang yang ia cintai menikahi orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Dan hubungan persahabatan mereka perlahan menghambar dan menuju keretakan.

Naruto tak lagi ingin bersama Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya yang lain, walau juga terkadang ia terus bersama Sasuke.

Perubahan itu juga membuat Sasuke makin menyendiri dan bersifat dingin. Ia yang selalu menjadi bahan olokan temannya ketika materi renang pada pelajaran olahraga—makin membuat ia ingin menyingkir dari pergaulan yang menurutnya tak berguna dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

Naruto tau akan hal itu, tapi ia tak tau kenapa ia tak bisa lagi bersama Sasuke seperti dulu. Dan ia pun hanya bisa memandangi Sasuke dari jauh. Yang terpenting, ia masih bisa melindungi Sasuke dari kejahilian teman-temannya yang terkadang kelewatan. Apalagi dengan ketakutan Sasuke dengan air—Naruto seakan menjadi pengawal pribadi sang raven.

.

.

Persahabatan mereka makin memburuk.

Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang terpendam, ia tak bisa menahan betapa ia cemburu dengan orang lain yang berdeketan dengan Naruto, tak bisa lagi menahan amarah jika Naruto lebih memilih teman-temannya dari pada dirinya.

Dan ia pun memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya yang ia pendam selama ini pada Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Bangunan sekolah baru mereka tinggalkan beberapa langkah dan kini mereka berhenti untuk saling menatap.

Naruto terkekeh geli, mengejek Sasuke secara telak.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke!" dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya, namun Sasuke tak suka itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto! Seperti kau menyukai Sakura-san!"

Bunga sakura yang mengugurkan kelopak-kelopaknya oleh angin terpaksa membuat suasana mereka makin memberat. Sasuke bersiap menerima penolakan Naruto, dan si pirang sendiri bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke berdoa, berharap jika ditahun keduanya ini—ia bisa memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

Namun—

—harapan hanyalah khayalan belaka.

Sasuke ditinggal oleh Naruto begitu saja saat itu.

Mendongak ke langit, Sasuke tersenyum miris dengan sesak yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Ketakutannya yang lain pun akhirnya datang.

Cintanya.. bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Ini semua sudah sangat buruk.

Sasuke dan Naruto tak lagi terlihat bersama. Walau mereka sekelas, walau mereka menjalani kegiatan klubnya bersama, walau jalan pulang mereka selalu sama—

Tapi mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama kembali.

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke.. Dan Sasuke mencoba menganggap apa yang terjadi sekarang hanyalah potongan mimpinya ketika ia tidur.

Setengah berharap—jika Naruto bisa membalas perasaanya.

Walau..

Perasaan itu datang 10 tahun nanti.

"Aku akan menunggumu mencintaiku.. Walau itu 10 tahun nanti, Naruto."

Doa yang ia latunkan—menjadi sebuah mimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Baiklah! Hei! Diam sebentar, tolong!"

Teriakan ketua kelas yang hanya seorang perempuan tak membuat kelas Naruto diam. Hingga akhirnya si piranglah yang mengambil alih.

"DIAAAMMM!"

Dan hening pun bisa ia dapatkan.

"Ehem.. Begini.. Musim panas kita kali ini cukup panjang. Bagaimana jika kita berlibur bersama?" usul sang ketua kelas yang disambut belasan suara yang memberi ide.

"Pantai! Kita ke pantai!"

"Kyoto! Kyoto saja!"

"Sapporo!"

Teriakan yang menggema dikelas itu membuat Sasuke merasa tuli. Ia pun hanya bisa diam menatap kedepan dimana Naruto dan sang ketua kelas berdiri berdampingan.

"Naruto-kun.. bagaimana? Kita liburan kemana?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, ia memandang seluruh kelasnya lalu berhenti pada sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Aku merasa ingin berlibur diperkemahan."

Usulan Naruto disambut gembira oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin dari sekolah dan mendapat guru pembimbing—kelas mereka pun pergi bersama ke sebuah perkemahan yang pemiliknya adalah teman dekat Sakura-san. Berangkat bersama menuju perkemahan tersebut diwarnai keseruan yang membuat senyum Naruto mengembang dan melupakan segalanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya menyudut dipojok bus bersama teman-temannya yang bernyanyi ria.

Sesampainya di perkemahan dan diberikan pembinaan sebentar—mereka pun langsung berpencar menuju kamar-kamar kayu yang berada didua rumah berbeda.

Sasuke menggendong ranselnya, sedangkan Naruto membawa ransel dan beberapa kantong persediaan makanan menuju kamar kemah mereka.

Dan hari pertama mereka disana, dilalui oleh suka riang yang hangat.

Walau Sasuke tak bisa ikut dalam suasana itu—dia hanya diam sambil sekali-sekali mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Sayang, dihari kedua mereka diperkemahan Yamanaka—hujan mengguyur hingga untuk keluar saja mereka enggan.

Dan ketika teman-temannya tak ingin berkotor ria diluar—Naruto malah menganbil jas hujan dan memakainya lalu berlari keluar perkemahan. Tudung jas hujannya sengaja ia lepas, membiarkan rambut dan wajahnya terbahasi oleh rintikan hujan.

Tak mau kalah dengan Naruto, satu persatu dari teman-temannya pun ikut memakai jas hujan dan pergi keluar. Teriakan kegirangan pun menggema diperkemahan dekat hutan tersebut. semuanya gembira, walau hujan mengguyur mereka dan membuat basah rambut dan wajah mereka.

Melihat keseruan itu—guru mereka pun mengambil potret bahagia ini. Menjadikannya kedalam sebuah lembar foto yang menjadi tanda-tanda kenangan semasa sekolah mereka.

Beronjak-onjak diatas tanah lembut yang basah dan bagai anak kecil—Naruto yang hanyut dengan kelakuannya sendiri tak sengaja menyenggol temannya.

"Maaf—

Dan membeku ketika ia mengetahui jika ia telah menyenggol Sasuke.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu, saling menyelami perasaan yang tergambar dimata mereka—genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Naruto melangkah mundur.

"Naruto—

Dan ia pergi begitu saja menjauhi Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke mengejar, mencoba menggapai tubuh Naruto yang berlari menuju hutan. Pikiran si pirang itu kacau entah karna apa—dan Sasuke berusaha menggapainya.

Melihat aksi kejar-kejaran spontan itu—beberapa panitia perkemahan serta teman-teman mereka pun ikut mengejar.

"Kalian! Berhenti!"

Tapi teriakan itu tak membuat langkah-langkah mereka itu berhenti barang sejenak.

"Naruto! Kumohon berhenti!" Sasuke berlari tak jauh dari Naruto, si pirang yang berlari tak tentu arah lalu berhenti ketika ia menyada hampir melangkah kedalam sungai yang berarus deras.

Tak ingin terkejar dan bertemu Sasuke—Naruto memutuskan melanjutkan pelariannya di tebing sungai yang curam.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?! Naruto!"

Sasuke mengejar Naruto sekuat tenaga—dan mencoba menggapainya.

"Naruto! Ku mohon berhenti—!

SRET—

Ketika jari Sasuke hampir berhasil menggapai tudung jas hujan Naruto—kakinya memijak tebing sungai yang lunak akibat air hujan dan membuat tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan hingga terlempar.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya bertepatan saat ia mendengar suara kaki Sasuke yang tergelincir—Naruto sentak membalikkan badan, tangan si pirang lantas mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke yang terjulur meminta pertolongan. Kejadian yang begitu lambat itu membuat masing-masing dari jantung mereka sejenak tak berdetak.

Ujung jari Naruto berhasil menyentuh jari Sasuke. Posisi Naruto yang juga melompat kesungai membuat salah satu temannya yang ikut mengejar—dengan cepat ia memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Sayangnya—Naruto tak berhasil menggapai uluran tangan Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!"

" LEPASKAN AKU!"

"LEPASKAN!"

Naruto memberontak, berlari menyusuri sungai—mengejar Sasuke yang masih bergerak berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Rombongan yang tadi ikut mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto lantai berpencar, mereka mencoba menolong tapi mengurungkan niat menyeburkan diri ke sungai yang berarus deras, dan mereka pun hanya saling mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke yang saat itu masih menampakkan diri.

Tak bisa berpikir jernih—Naruto pun melompat kedalam sungai dan berenang mengejar Sasuke. Tangannya menggapai lengan Sasuke, lalu terlepas karna arus sungai yang benar-benar deras.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan teman-temannya menyadarkan Naruto yang hampir ikut tenggelam, tarikan kuat pada baju belakangnya berhasil menyelamatkan si pirang dari arus sungai yang deras.

Naruto ditarik keatas tanah, diselamatkan oleh teman-temannya. Dan ketika ia menguasai kesadarannya—

Naruto meraung menangis. Airmatanya mengalir deras, berbaur dengan rintikan hujan dan air sungai yang mengalir dari rambut pirangnya.

Bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Menyebut nama sahabatnya—orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"SASUKE!"

Kehisterisan Naruto yang tak berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke membuat seluruh mata yang memandangnya berurai airmata.

Andai saja dia tak mengabaikan Sasuke..

Andaikan ia menerima pernyataan cinta sahabtnya..

Andai ia memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk membalas cintanya..

Andai saat itu ia menyadari kalau perasaannya itu adalah cinta..

Andaikan.. Andaikan.. Andaikan..

Andaikan ia melakukan semuanya dengan benar—peristiwa ini tak mungkin terjadi.

**OoOoO**

Ingatannya kembali..

Ingatannya tentang Sasuke, peristiwa itu—telah kembali.

Ia mengingat detik demi detik peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang membuat penyesalan terdalamnya. Peristiwa yang ia kubur dalam-dalam hingga melupakan kejadian itu. Peristiwa yang tak ingin ia ingat. Yang ia ubah menjadi sebuah khayalan yang menggantikan ingatannya.

Dan kini—ingatan itu kembali.

Ia ingat bagaimana terpuruknya ia dipinggir sungai itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia tak bersuara karna meneriakan nama Sasuke sekencangnya. Ia ingat bagaimana rasa bersalah membuatnya ingin memundurkan waktu. Ia ingin kembali—memperbaiki kesalahannya. Walau itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia ingat apa alasan ia membenci hujan. Mengapa ia membenci hujan. Semua karna Sasuke.. Semua karna peristiwa itu.

Dan ia sangat ingat bagaimana jasad Sasuke dihadapannya terbaring dengan wajah tertutup kain putih. Bagaimana tangan yang selalu ia genggam itu sudah memucat dan dingin.

Ia ingin memeluk Sasuke—ia merindukan Sasuke—ia mencintai Sasuke—ia ingin mengatakannya...

Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya..

Mengatakan perasaan yang tak ia sadari selama itu.. Ia ingin menembak Sasuke.. Ia ingin tertawa lagi bersama Sasuke.. Ia ingin—ingin—

"SASUKE!"

Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Melihat adik angkatnya yang kembali terpuruk karna ingatan itu membuat ia tak bisa apa-apa. Betapa cintanya Naruto pada Sasuke.. Betapa ia merasa sangat kehilangan sosok yang selalu bersamanya tersebut.

Sakura ingin menenangkan Naruto.. Tapi ia tak bisa.. Tak bisa menyentuh sosok yang meringkuk dengan tangisnya yang parau. Karna ia tahu jika semua percuma jika ia melakukannya. Karna Naruto kembali pada masa ia kehilangan Sasuke. Sangat menyedihkan.

Andai... Sasuke berada disini..

Ia pasti bisa menenangkan Naruto.

Tapi itu Cuma 'andai' yang bermakna tak mungkin.

Karna Sasuke sudah tiada. Karna Sasuke sudah meninggalkan mereka sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Karna Sasuke telah meninggalkan luka terdalam pada Naruto selama 10 tahun ini.

Karna Sasuke—tak lagi bisa mencintai Naruto seperti dulu.

Ia tak beraga—ia tak bernyawa—ia telah pergi.

Yang ada hanya sebuah ingatan yang menyakitkan.

Dan kenangan yang tersisa, tak cukup untuk meredakan luka Naruto.

.

.

"_Aku akan menunggumu mencintaiku.. Walaupun itu 10 tahun nanti, Naruto."_

"_Dan ketika hari itu tiba—aku akan mencintaimu hingga ribuan tahun nanti."_

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Naruto mengubur ingatan tentang Sasuke akibat peristiwa kematiannya hari itu. Sejak saat itu Naruto terpuruk dan merasa bersalah hingga ia berusaha menghapus ingatannya tentang Sasuke dengan pergi dari Konoha. Bertahun-tahun dia mengasingkan diri di Suna, melupakan Sasuke, hingga bahkan ia melupakan orangtuanya.

Dan setelah usahanya berhasil melupakan Sasuke—doa Sasuke yang dulu diucapkan olehnya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan :3

Tuhan itu adil—kalian tahu itu 'kan? :'3

Soal penampakan Sasuke dijalan atau disaat bersama pejalan kaki, itu bukan Sasuke jadi hantu atau apa. Itu Cuma ilusi yang dibuat Naruto ketika stresnya yang berkepanjangan dan tak sengaja menggali ingatannya tentang Sasuke yang telah terkubur dalam.

Dan karna ia melupakan tentang Sasuke, Naruto membuat untaian khayalan yang membuat rasa cintanya kembali membuncah dan merindukan Sasuke.

Dan karna itu pula dengan takdir Tuhan—atau dalam kasus fanfic ini author yang mengetiknya—Ia menunjukkan bahwa kekuasaan-Nya itu ada dan ditemukanlah album foto Naruto yang sudah sangat lama. Dan ingatan yang sudah terkuburpun itu digali perlahan dan terkuak ke permukaan.

Tapi tentang peristiwa itu—Naruto membuang ingatan tersebut hingga ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian selepas foto terakhir dialbumnya. Dan ia pun mencoba mencarinya kembali dan akhirnya menemukan.

Walau pun hasilnya membuat ia kembali terpuruk seperti dulu—tapi Naruto menerima apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Dan.. soal sosok yang melempar batu ke sungai itu—bisa kalian gambarkan sendiri. Mau Sasuke yang jadi ayakashi di sungai itu, atau seperti Ryuu yang menggambarkan jika diawal cerita itu adalah Naruto yang sangat terpuruk dan depresi berat hingga berhalusinasi jika bayangannya tak ada dipermukaan sungai.

Yah.. fic ini Ryuu buat dari sudut pandang fans setia Sasuke :''3 karna yang Ryuu tau Sasuke digambarin jahat, kejam mulu oleh yang lain. Dan Ryuu pun nyoba buat kalau yang kejam itu disini adalah Naruto yang menjadi peran uke bagi para penganut SN. Walau dia kejam—pasti akan ada balasan buat si pirang /senyum setan/

Hahaha.. pokoknya, Ryuu memang suka banget ama plot kayak gini, dan kalo nemu manga seAngst dan seTragedi kayak Sora o Daite Oyasumi, atau bahkan yang 'rada' mirip kayak fic Ryuu ini—tolong informasinya :3

Bagaimana? XD udah rada jelas? Atau masih bingung? Owo

Silahkan tanya sama Ryuu.. biar Ryuu bisa jelasin xD lagipula Ryuu itu pelupa, kadang mau ngetik ini tapi malah ketik hal lain yang bahkan gak kepikir xD tapi... TAPI.. Ryuu Cuma bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian yang para reviewer log in :3 bagi yang gak log in, gomen pertanyaannya gak bisa Ryuu jawab. Karna.. ngirim PM nya gimana kalo gak berakun? O.o

Masih ada masalah dengan typos-tepos? O.o

Ryuu males ngecek ulang ke empat kalinya—dan kalo masih ada typos salahin aja keyboardnya yang gak mau ngetik sesuai pikiran Ryuu xD /dibuang/

Oh ya—yang punya ostnya AnoHana, mungkin bisa diputer dan baca ulang dikit fic ini—Ryuu ngetiknya sambil dengar lagi itu kok xD atau penggemarnya OOR mungkin muter lagunya yang 'smiling down', penggemar berat Miku Hatsune muter lagunya 'Bokura let it be', penggemar Dorama muter ostnya 1 litre no namida yang 'konayuki', penggemar magi muter cv nya Kassim 'Hikari' dan bagi pengoleksi lagu lama Indonesia—kalian bisa muter Acha-sampai menutup mata, Lyla-Bernafas tanpamu/Detik terakhir, BCL-Aku tak mau sendiri, Zigaz-Kenanglah—ni lagu yang menginspirasi Ryuu buat fic ini— Ipank-Cinta, dan itulah playlist Ryuu yang Ryuu bagiin pada minna xD

Nah.. nah... udah kalian baca kan? :'3

Berniat gak tulis review atau favoritin aja deh fic ini kalo males ngetik review untuk Ryuu :''3 atau mungkin mau ngetik review plus klik 'fav' untuk Ryuu? QwQ

Ryuu beneran terima kasih untuk kalian yang melakukan itu /terharu/

Dan karna review kalian jugalah yang buat Ryuu semangat buat fic lagi atau lanjut fic-fic Ryuu :''3

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya-ssu! X3

Eiiits~Btw—Ryuu itu payah kalo suruh buat judul dari cerita yang Ryuu ketik.

Berhubung disini ceritanya banyakan 'hujan' makanya Ryuu kasih judul 'Rain' aja xD hahaha~ /ngabur/


End file.
